After Life
by amy1oM
Summary: Post Series Finale: Jack survives the events of the finale only to face a life threatening disease. This story focuses heavily on Jack and Sydney’s relationship and is my take on how things could have happened.
1. Chapter 1: Critical

**After Life**

**By **Lomeinie

**Rating: **PG-13 (For **angst**)

**Spoilers: **Through the so called series finale 5x17 "All the Time in the World"

**Summary: **My take on how it should have ended.

**Disclaimer: **I don't Alias but oh how I wish I did after what happened to it at the end. Instead it belongs to J.J. Abrams (blech), Bad Robot Productions, and ABC Network (blech) (blech) (blech) - no money has been made off of this fanfic and please don't tick me off further by suing me for this!

Also I am not a doctor so please excuse any and all medical inaccuracies!

Chapter 1: **Critical **

Several hours after her fight with Irina ended Sydney Bristow boarded the United States aircraft carrier _USS Nimitz _. With Vaughn at her side, she was escorted to the infirmary where the ship's Chief Medical officer met them. He was still dressed in scrubs as he offered his hand first to Sydney and then Vaughn.

"Agent Bristow, my name is Dr. Robinson, and I've been attending your father since he was brought onboard."

Sydney nodded, "How is he?" Tears flooded her eyes as she thought about the last time she had seen dad.

"I won't be anything less than honest with you, Agent Bristow. Your father is in critical but stable condition. He lost a lot of blood before the medics arrived and found him unconscious. They managed to stop the bleeding but didn't have the necessary supply of blood to immediately start the transfusion he needed," Robison paused breathing in before he continued,

"As for the gunshot wounds your father sustained, they were very serious, but not as serious as they could have been."

Sydney was surprised at this, "Didn't at least one of the bullets penetrate his lung?" She vividly remembered how her dad was having difficulties breathing._In fact he was wheezing for breath_ Sydney thought but waited for the doctor to explain.

Robinson shook his head, "No they didn't. By some miracle neither entered his lung but rather lodged themselves in between the lung and the wall of his chest cavity. When that happened his lung collapsed and that is why he appeared to be having difficulties breathing. Now we've removed the bullets and inserted a chest tube to help reinflate the left lung. The good news in this however is that your father is breathing on his own and he is also resting comfortably in our infirmary."

"How long before he can be moved to a hospital at home?" Vaughn asked.

"It'll be at least another 3 days before I recommend it, and only then if his condition improves dramatically," the doctor answered.

"Can I see him?" Sydney asked.

"Of course, I think it would help in his recovery to have you nearby, Agent Bristow."

"Please call me Sydney," she said.

"All right, Sydney, there is one thing I have to insist on is that you change into some scrubs before you go in. You too as well, Agent Vaughn."

"It's Michael or Mike if you prefer," Vaughn replied, "But I'm not going in just yet as I think you should see Jack alone first, Syd."

Doctor Robinson then introduced Sydney to a nurse, "Just tell Lieutenant Leahy when you're ready to go in and she'll take you to a room where you can get changed. If you'll excuse me, I have a few other patients I need to check on now."

"Thank you, doctor," Sydney said, and watched him leave before she looked at the nurse, "Could we have a few minutes alone to talk please?"

"All right, I'll be back in a few minutes," the nurse said leaving them alone.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn asked as soon as they had semi-privacy.

"Isabel," Sydney replied. "Vaughn, I don't want to leave her alone with the babysitters for however long it takes before Dad can be moved to a hospital."

"Yeah I don't either and I was already thinking about that," he said, "Maybe I should fly home, get her, and come back."

"I don't think bringing her on an aircraft carrier is a good idea."

"Then why don't I fly home, stay with her, and then we can both come to whatever hospital they move Jack to," Vaughn suggested.

Sydney nodded, "I don't like the idea of us being apart but I can't leave Dad right now, Vaughn. When we left him there in Mongolia I really believed that would be the last time I ever saw him alive."

"I know, Syd," Vaughn replied, vividly remembering how she had cried until they had reached Hong Kong to confront Irina. He knew it had nearly killed her to leave Jack behind like that. "I know, Syd, which is why you should stay here with him until they're ready to move him. I understand completely." He smiled, "Besides if I fly home now I'll get a few days alone with Isabel and that won't be such a bad thing. We can do a little father, daughter bonding."

"Yeah," Sydney said, "It'll be good for you to have some time alone with Isabel, though I'll miss you both like crazy."

"I'll miss you too," he said before he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A minute later Vaughn was making arrangements to return to Los Angeles while Sydney followed Lieutenant Leahy to the area where she could prepare to go in to see her father.

-

The USS Nimitz is a real ship in the U.S. Navy and the reason I used it is because I know someone who used to be an officer on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Heart To Heart

Chapter 2: **Heart To Heart**

Sydney first washed away the last of the dirt, tears, sweat, and grime she changed into the scrubs the nurse had given her. As she immerged from the small changing room, Lieutenant Leahy was waiting to ask, "Ready?"

Sydney nodded, "Yeah."

The nurse led her inside the infirmary where several empty beds were waiting for occupants, and she kept going to a more isolated part of infirmary to what Sydney could only assume was their version of an ICU ward. Leahy finally stopped outside of an open door that led into a small room, and she turned to look at Sydney again.

"Your father is inside, Agent Bristow. He's most likely asleep right now," she said.

Sydney nodded, "I just need to see him right now." Tears were already flooding her eyes but were not brimming over yet.

"Of course," the nurse said, "There's a chair inside the room and I'll be back a little later to check on your father's vitals but if you need anything else just let one of the passing crewmembers know."

"All right, thank you," Sydney said, take a deep breathe before she stepped forward to enter the room.

Jack laid in the midst of a hospital bed hooked up on what seemed to be dozens of different monitoring machines as Sydney counted wire after wire protruding from him. Her breathe caught in her throat as she saw how he was so much paler than the stark white sheet they had pulled up loosely over him. The tears she had manage to keep at bay finally flooded the brims of her eyes as Sydney moved forward to take the chair at the bed's side.

With gentle care she took Jack's hand in hers, and wiping away the tears from her free hand she said quietly, "Dad, you have got to stop scaring me like this." She remembered so easily last year when Jack had been dying of radiation poisoning. She had never seen him so helpless and vulnerable up until that moment, or until now. She had been so afraid he would die then and she had the same fear now.

"I can't lose you, because I still need you. I know Vaughn is back in my life and I know you may think that means I don't need you now but I do. Just because I'm going to be getting be married soon but that does not mean that I still don't need my father in my life. I want you to be at my wedding, Dad, I want you there more than I can say."

She laughed wiping away more tears, "For years I have imagined what my perfect wedding would be. I've dreamed about it for so long and in those dreams my perfect wedding always included my father walking me down the aisle. Even after we grew apart those dreams never really changed as I think I still had hope we would finally reconcile."

Sydney paused again, her eyes searching the room for some sort of tissue dispenser. She was thankful that it was one of the few items included in the small room and was in reach of her free hand so that she didn't have to release Jack's hand in order to retrieve it. After she wiped her face, she returned her attention to Jack.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "Where was I?" She thought for a second before resuming, "Even after Danny told me what you had said to him… and by the way, Dad, that really was horrible what you said to him."

Sydney strangely smiled at the memory she had of Danny's recounting everything Jack had said to him word for word. She smiled because the memory illustrated so clearly how much her father had changed. She sobered before she continued, "Even after what Danny told me, there was something inside of me that still wanted you to be a part of our wedding, though I am pretty sure Danny wouldn't have been crazy with the idea."

She sniffled again, wiping away more tears that fell from her eyes, "And besides the fact having you there when I marry Vaughn, I want you to be in Isabel's life. She deserves so much to know her grandfather. I want her to know your love firsthand, Dad, and just not through stories I might could tell her about you."

Sydney opened her mouth to continue but at that moment Lieutenant Leahy entered to check on Jack's vitals. She apologized before she set about taking his pulse and blood pressure. She was efficient, trying not to take up anymore time then needed. Before she left she turned to Sydney and spoke in a voice as soft as a breeze, "Agent Bristow -"

"Please, call me Sydney."

The nurse nodded, "Call me Tanya then. I wanted to tell you we've assigned you one of the crew cabins for your use while you're here with your father."

"Thank you but-"

"Dr. Robinson thought it would be a good idea for you to have a place where you can rest so you don't exhaust yourself while staying with your father," she explained.

"All right, thank you."

Tanya turned to leave and stopped, "One last thing, Sydney, I know you probably would like something to sleep in besides scrubs. I asked them to leave you some t-shirts, sweat pants and shorts in the cabin."

Sydney nodded, "Thank you, Tanya." The nurse finally left and Sydney returned her attention to Jack. Instead of resuming where she had left off, Sydney stood up still holding onto Jack's hand, and leaned forward to kiss his brow lightly.

"Get better, Dad, because I want the chance to get to know you in a way that doesn't include work in any way, shape or form. I want to get to know you for who are outside Jack Bristow, Master Spy Extraordinaire. I want to know _you_ as a person, Dad, and I want you to get the chance to know _me_ ."

-

**Author's Note:** I have no idea what this part of an aircraft carrier would look like so please accept my apologies for any and all inaccuracies!


	3. Chapter 3: Awake

Chapter 3: **Awake**

Sydney spent two more hours with Jack, sometimes talking quietly and at others sitting silently. She wasn't alarmed that he didn't once open his eyes or show any signs of consciousness because she knew that his body had been put through a lot of trauma. The deep sleep he seemed to be experiencing was the result of his body trying to help heal itself.

After a few hours of sitting with her father, Sydney fell asleep beside him with her head resting on the free bed beside Jack's shoulder, and that is how Tanya Leahy found her when she came to check on Jack's vitals.

Going around to the side of the bed where Sydney was laying, Tanya gently touched her, praying she wouldn't startle the other woman. Sydney jumped but opened her eyes, looking first expectantly to Jack, hope apparent in her eyes, hope that was quickly dashed when she realized he was still asleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Sydney," Tanya murmured quietly, "But maybe you should go rest in the crew quarters for a few hours."

Sydney shook her head, "I want to be here when he wakes up."

Tanya smiled, "I know but I don't think your father is going to wake up for at least another four hours yet, maybe longer. His body is trying to deal with the trauma of being shot and losing so much blood. It's a miracle he's even alive, and you shouldn't exhaust yourself waiting for him to wake up."

As if on cue Sydney gave a big yawn and she smiled sheepishly, "I guess you're right. I should get some sleep. How do I find that cabin?"

"I'll get someone to show you the way," Tanya replied.

"Thanks," Sydney yawned again.

_Jack awoke, the pain from the bullets still inside his body bombarded him before he opened his eyes. His final moments with Sydney came flooding back as he sat up gasping for breath, his hand going immediately to his wounds. Jack saw his life's blood pouring out from him by the holes and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out until the medics arrived. He was dying and nothing was going to change that fact. Sloane had mortally wounded him with those shots._

_Jack decided that he didn't want to wait for the medics to find his body here. He looked over at the tomb, and he knew what had to be done to ensure that none of the remaining Rambaldi fanatics, such as his ex-wife, would ever find it. He would blow up the entrance to the tomb and forever seal in the madman's final works. _

_He was thankful that it didn't take him long to locate enough of the explosives needed to seal the tomb because he could feel what little strength he had left waning fast. He could hold out long enough to do this one final task because it would insure his daughter and granddaughter would live out their lives free of the Rambaldi's curse._

_The descent seemed to last forever and at several points Jack found he had to pause to rest, leaning against the walls before continuing onwards. Finally he reached the last leg of the journey and he could swear that he heard Arvin's voice drifting in from the tomb._

"_We don't have to hurry anymore, Nadia. We have all the time in the world."_

_Jack emerged from the entrance and Sloane smirked at him triumphantly as he simply said, "Jack."_

_Jack leaned against the wall not only because of the fact his strength was nearly gone but to hide the explosives in his hand. There was one thing standing up had done to help him, he could breath better than when he was laying on the ground and he spoke, "I owe you an apology, Arvin. I never gave your faith in Rambaldi the credit it deserved."_

"_There's no need to apologize, Jack. You're a practical man, and I've always admired that in you. Jack, I didn't want to shoot you but Sydney forced my hand," Sloane replied._

"_Yes," Jack said softly, "She can be very stubborn at times."_

"_You're dying, I can help you."_

"_I don't want your help, Arvin," Jack grounded out, "You've… caused my daughter so much pain. I could have prevented it a long time ago. I won't continue to make that mistake any longer."_

"_And I think you've over estimated your position, Jack," Sloane replied, "You can't hurt me anymore."_

"_That maybe true but I can keep you down here with me forever," Jack answered back before he pulled out the explosives._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_You beat death, Arvin, but you couldn't beat me," Jack said and with one last second thought of "Goodbye, Sydney, I love you sweetheart." he squeezed the detonator trigger._

Sydney had awaken from her exhausted sleep at around 7AM, wisely she choosing to get something to eat before she called Vaughn to talk with him for a few minutes to see how things were going with Isabelle. She couldn't help but smile when she heard the sound of splashing water in the background when he had answered and she knew he must be bathing their daughter.

Still smiling from her conversation with her fiancé and daughter, Sydney entered her father's room in time to see him thrashing about on the bed, muttering something she couldn't make out. She rushed to the foot of the bed grasping Jack's hand saying softly, "Dad, can you hear me? Dad?" To her relief his eyes opened, and immediately confusion entered them.

"Sydney?" he said in a hoarse voice.

Sydney smiled, "Yeah, it's me."

The confusion didn't ease and Jack said, "How am I here?"

It was Sydney's turn to be confused, "The medics brought you here from Mongolia. We're on the I USS Nimitz /I ."

"But how am I here?" Jack asked again. "I died in the explosion with Sloane."

"Dad, Sloane's dead and what explosion are you talking about?" Sydney asked. Jack recounted for her what had happened as far as he knew, and when he finished Sydney said, "Dad, Sloane is dead. He's not coming back from a Rambaldi cure or otherwise. I shot him in the head and in the heart too after he shot you."

"I dreamed about Sloane's Rambaldi induced resurrection then?" Jack asked, the fog finally lifting.

"Yeah, you did," Sydney said with a nod.

"Sydney, are you certain beyond a doubt that Arvin Sloane is dead?" Jack asked once more as Arvin, like them, had a tendency to cheat death over and over again.

"I'm certain, Dad. The CIA retrieved his body and after an autopsy is performed I believe it'll be locked in the same morgue where Lauren Reed's remains are."

"What happened with your mother?" Jack asked quietly, and immediately he saw Sydney flinch. Once his mind had cleared he had noted the small cuts and abrasions on her face, causing him to assume that whatever had happened with Irina things had gotten physically violent between them. He just hoped she didn't have to kill her own mother to put a halt to Irina's plans. No matter what that woman had done no one should have to kill their own mother, especially not Sydney.

Anger and sadness entered Sydney's eyes, her voice choking when she said, "Mom's dead too." She hoped he wouldn't ask her over and over again about whether or not she was sure Irina was dead. "She died after she fell through a sky lighting. Dad, we fought over the Rambaldi artifact and she tried to kill me. In the end she was a completely deranged Rambaldi freak fanatic just like Sloane, willing to kill her own daughter to get the prize of his gift of immortality!"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Jack said, knowing she was near tears. When he squeezed her hand in his, she lost any control she had over them. In what was perhaps not the wisest move Jack offered her the comfort of a hug and was relieved when Sydney rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't speak, just letting her cry until she could cry no more with him using his other hand to stroke the back of her hair.

Finally Sydney sat up and looked at him, "I don't know why I am crying. It's not like Irina Derevko is worth all these tears being shed." She snatched up a tissue from the nearby box and began wiping her face clean.

"Irina Derevko may not have been worth your tears but Laura Bristow was," Jack said, and he halted her reply by continuing, "I know Laura was just a role Irina played when the KGB sent her to seduce national secrets from me but she was more real to us as Laura than any other time we've known her. So perhaps we should mourn what we lost when we lost Laura and forget what Irina represented at the end of her life."

"I may mourn Laura Bristow someday but not today," Sydney said finally, "I can't separate her from Irina Derevko right now." Already she could see her father's eyes getting heavy with sleep. "Why don't you get some more sleep, Dad, I know you're tired."

Jack didn't want to sleep yet but his body was dictating otherwise, "All right then." He closed his eyes and before he drifted off completely he said, "I love you, Sydney."

Sydney kissed his brow and said, "I love you too, Daddy."

--

**Author's Note:** Okay I used part of the actual finale here in this story so the credit goes to those who wrote the last episode (blech)


	4. Chapter 4: It's In the Blood

Chapter 4: **It's In the Blood**

Jack's recovery on board the _Nimitz_ lasted for another five days and he spent most of those days sleeping as his body healed itself from the trauma it had sustained. Except for caring about her basics needs and a few moments to talk to Vaughn via the phone, Sydney spent every moment she could with Jack. When he was awake they would talk until he grew tired again and fell asleep smiling. As much as Sydney was missing Vaughn and Isabelle she wouldn't have traded anything for the time she had been given with Jack on board the aircraft carrier.

Early in the evening of the fifth day while Jack was still awake, Dr. Robinson came into his room followed closely by Lieutenant Leahy. "Good evening how you feeling, Mr. Bristow?" The doctor called Sydney by her first name as she had requested by Jack had not given him similar permission.

"Aside from feeling a little tired still I am ready to get out of here," Jack answered.

"That's good to hear," Dr. Robinson approached Jack's bed, stopping at the foot, "I would like to listen to your breathing."

Sydney stood up, "Do I need to leave?"

The doctor shook his head no, "No, you can stay though I need to stand on the side you're on." Sydney quickly moved to allow the doctor access to Jack and with Tanya on the other side they helped Jack to sit up in the bed as he was still weaker than he realized. Robinson opened the back of Jack's hospital gown just far enough to gain access to his back, and a after a quick blow on his stethoscope he placed it on Jack's back. Even with Jack's ability to control his reactions he still couldn't stop the involuntary sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry about that," Robinson apologized sheepishly, "Can you take some deep breaths for me please?" Jack complied and the doctor was quite as he listened to the sounds of the air going in, out of Jack's lung. After a moment he returned the stethoscope to its place around his neck, "Your left lung is sounding much better. In fact I think you're more than ready to be moved to a land hospital."

Sydney smiled to hear the news, "How soon, doctor?"

"Late tomorrow morning we have a flight leaving for the U.S. military hospital in Ramstein. I'll make arrangements for you to both be on it if you'd like."

"Could you arrange for a flight to Los Angeles instead?" Jack asked.

Robinson shook his head, "Not yet, Mr. Bristow. Your condition has vastly improved since you were brought here but you still need to be under the care of a doctor and frankly LA is too far away. The flight from here to Ramstein will be exhausting enough for you without sending you on the longer flight to Los Angeles."

"How long will it be before my dad can make the flight to LA?" Sydney asked.

"I would estimate at least another week after you arrive at the hospital in Ramstein," he answered, "It maybe longer, depending on how well you continue to recover."

Jack nodded but didn't say anything and Sydney knew that he was tired again, "Well get ready for the flight to Ramstein tomorrow," she told him.

"All right then, I'll make the arrangements," he said, moving to leave the room, "I suggest you both get some sleep, you've got a long flight tomorrow." He stopped at the door, and looked at the nurse, before turning back to look ay Jack, "Before you settle in for the night I want Lieutenant Leahy to draw a blood sample so we can run a few tests."

Jack nodded, "All right."

Robinson nodded, "Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning."

Sydney left Jack shortly after Tanya drew the blood sample because she knew that he needed the sleep. After she left a message on Vaughn's voice mail (since it was 4AM in LA) she went to bed herself, and she immediately fell into a tired sleep. She slept until about 7AM when she was awaken by one of the crewmembers telling her she had a phone call from the US mainland.

"Hello?" she said, stifling a yawn.

"Syd, I got your message and I just wanted to let you know we'll be on the first flight we can get to Germany," Vaughn said on the other end.

Sydney smiled, "It'll be good to see you again."

"Yeah," he agreed, "How's Jack doing?"

"The doctor says he's doing a lot better but he still gets tired easily right now, Vaughn. That's why we're only flying to Ramstein today and after we get there the doctor thinks Dad will have to stay there at least a week before he's well enough to return to Los Angeles."

"Another week huh?" Vaughn said, "But he's getting better, Syd." Almost a week ago Vaughn had been afraid they were going to lose Jack after Sloane shot him. In fact he had known it with almost certainty they would lose him after he had seen Jack's wounds and after they were told a medivac was at least thirty minutes away. Vaughn had been certain Jack would bleed to death long before help ever arrived. But to his relief Jack had once again proven him wrong, obviously way too stubborn to die.

"At least," Sydney confirmed. _At least he will be coming home_, she thought.

Their conversation ended shortly after that and after eating breakfast she went to the infirmary to find Dr. Robinson and Lieutenant Leahy already there. The nurse had just removed a syringe from Jack's arm with a small vial of blood, labeling it before she disposed of the needle before she slipped by Sydney.

"What's going on?" Sydney asked stepping further into the room. She noted the solemn look on the faces of her father and on the face of the doctor who had saved his life. The doctor looked at Jack, seeking permission before he spoke.

"I'm sorry to tell this but our lab has found an anomaly in your father's blood," he began.

"What kind of an anomaly?" Sydney asked, suddenly afraid she was going to lose her father again. "Is it serious?"

"I'm afraid so," Robinson replied. "In the sample we took last night we found evidence that Mr. Bristow may have contracted the HIV virus."

"What?!!" Sydney exclaimed, "Isn't there a chance you made a mistake." She moved towards Jack's bed, taking his hand once she got there, praying that this wasn't happening.

"Of course there's always a chance we've made a mistake," the doctor confirmed, "That's why we've taken another sample."

"But there's a chance you didn't make a mistake," Jack said.

"Yes," the doctor confirmed with a nod.

"I don't understand how my father could have contracted HIV," Sydney said.

"The test we've run so far seem to indicate that the infection was recent, most likely through the blood transfusion we gave Mr. Bristow when he arrived on the _Nimitz_. If that is the case, I am truly sorry."

"How is that possible? I thought you screened blood donors before you take blood from them," Sydney said.

"We do but none of the screening tests are full proof," Doctor Robinson said, "Again I am sorry if it is confirmed you've contracted the AIDS virus."

--

**Author's Note: **Again I am not a doctor so I have not a clue how long it takes someone to show symptoms of the HIV virus. What is written here is intended for the purposes of drama and angst. Please forgive any and all medical inaccuracies.


	5. Chapter 5: Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delay in this chapter but it proved to be most difficult to write. I appreciate everyone's patience in continuing to read and comment!

**Medical disclaimer: **Again I am not a doctor, and thus everything I have written here is written for the purposes of drama.

**Second medical disclaimer: **I am **NOT** a doctor and I am repeating myself since some people don't seem to have read the first disclaimer. If you hate medical inaccuracies then why are you a fan of Alias since in its five year history they had quite a few?

* * *

Chapter 5: **Thanksgiving **

The flight to Ramstein, Germany was a silent one as neither one of the plane's special passengers wanted to believe what Dr. Robinson had told them. Sydney spent a good part of the flight in tears but only when she was certain her dad was sleeping. A never ending stream of tears ran silently down her face as she thought about how any good time in their relationship always seemed to be followed by a bad and some times horrible period.

For nearly a year since she had learned the truth about Vaughn and had found out she was pregnant, Jack had been her closest confidante. They had been unable to tell anyone else about the fact Vaughn was still very much alive since they feared Prophet Five would seek to kill him if they learned the truth. During the months of Vaughn's absence Sydney had come to depend on Jack in ways she never would have before since she had to play the role of a grieving, expectant mother.

Why was it any time she connected with her father something happened to split them up again whether it was lies or secrets or in this case physical illness? She had admitted that she had wanted to know her father all of her life and yet there always seemed to be something there to keep them apart.

_Not this time_, she decided with determination. It was over, everything related to the line of work they were both in was over and Sydney swore to herself that the possible life-threatening illness her father had contracted wouldn't keep them apart or ruin the time they now had together. It was her time to be with Vaughn and her father and she would be shot first before she'd let anything get in her way of being with them both.

Jack awakened shortly before they landed at Ramstein and he told her that he didn't want anyone outside their immediate family to know about the diagnosis Dr. Robinson had given them before they left the _Nimitz_. She could tell Vaughn since Jack did now indeed accept him as family but everyone else at APO couldn't know. At the moment they landed at Ramstein, Sydney let the medics take her father inside the hospital with the assurances she'd be in time they got him settled to their satisfaction.

She was careful to hold back her tears until after he was gone and until the moment she had seen Vaughn waiting for her just inside. She flew to Vaughn's arms, using only enough caution not to jar Isabelle who was asleep in her father's arms. The tears flowed again as he led her over to some seats in the hospital's waiting room and as they sat down together she laid her head on his shoulder, watching her daughter.

Vaughn was silent for a few minutes, letting her cry as much as she needed to before he quietly asked, "Sydney, what's wrong?" He knew whatever it was it probably had something to do with her father, and when she didn't answer him he asked, "Has Jack's status changed since we last talked?"

Sydney nodded her head against him and finally sat up, looking into his eyes, "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to say since Dad doesn't want anyone outside of our family to know. Promise?"

"All right I promise," Vaughn said, "Now what's wrong?"

Sydney wiped the tears off her face after grabbing a tissue from the box off a nearby table, and taking a deep breath she said, "The doctor on the _Nimitz_ thinks Dad has contracted the HIV virus."

Confusion was written all over Vaughn's face as he asked, "What? How?"

"Doctor Robinson said it was from the blood transfusion they had to give him when the medics brought him to the _Nimitz_."

"But I thought they screened all blood that's been donated before they give it to someone who needs a transfusion."

"So did I but Dr. Robinson said the screening process isn't error proof, and apparently the blood they gave Dad was contaminated with the HIV virus," Sydney replied, her tears starting up again as she said, "I swear if Sloane were still alive I would tear him apart limb by limb with my bare hands for this!"

Vaughn shifted Isabelle in his arms before he asked, "Are you sure that they didn't make a mistake? Maybe their lab mixed up Jack's blood work with someone else who _is_ infected."

"They've already tested Dad's blood twice since Dr. Robinson told us that he had contracted HIV and both tests came back with the same results," Sydney said.

"You know that hearing your dad has HIV isn't an automatic death sentence for him," Vaughn reminded her, "They've made advances treating it since the virus first appeared."

"That's what Dr. Robinson said," Sydney shot back, "But Vaughn, there's no cure and unless they find the cure for HIV there's a real chance that I'll one day lose Dad because of some infection due to complications from AIDS."

Vaughn had opened his mouth to say something, and stopped when a doctor appeared looking down at them, "Agent Bristow?"

Sydney stood up to face her, "Yes?"

The doctor extended her hand, "I'm Dr. Cavanaugh, I'll be overseeing your father's treatment for as long as he's here at Ramstein. I need to go over a few things with you."

Sydney nodded, "All right."

Dr. Cavanaugh took a seat close to where Sydney had been sitting with Vaughn, and she began to ask questions about Jack's wounds. "The medical officer on board the _Nimitz_ informed me that your father lost a great deal of blood before the medics could reach his location." She looked up from the chart she had been reading and Sydney nodded, "Which led to the blood transfusion, which the led to your father's subsequent infection with the HIV virus. Is this correct?"

Sydney's voice was soft as she murmured, "Yes."

"Doctor, is there a chance a mistake was made with the blood tests?" Vaughn asked, intervening when he saw that Sydney was about to lose it again. Cavanaugh gave Vaughn a look that asked who he was, "Michael Vaughn."

"He's my fiancé," Sydney interjected.

Cavanaugh nodded, returning to her notes, "Of course there's always a possibility that the _Nimitz's_ lab staff made a mistake or the samples they took somehow got contaminated."

"But?" Sydney prompted.

"But I am not entirely convinced that's the case, Agent Bristow. I've order additional blood work to be done but I am not optimistic our test will show any different results from those conducted on the _Nimitz_," Cavanaugh paused, "I say this because your father already seems to be exhibiting symptoms that he has indeed been infected with the virus."

"What kind of symptoms, doctor?" Vaughn asked when Sydney couldn't.

"He's got a bit of a fever, it's nothing too high but he does have one nonetheless," Cavanaugh said, "Also, he's starting to show flu-like symptoms such as being achy and having chills along with the beginnings of a sore throat."

"But all that could mean is my father is coming down with a cold or the flu. It doesn't mean he's got HIV," Sydney said.

"I'm afraid that's not the case here, Agent Bristow," the doctor replied compassionately, "Patients infected with HIV often show these flu-like symptoms early in the first stages of infection. I'm sorry." She continued on explaining the treatments she wanted to start Jack on over the next few days, medication to hold the virus at bay and hopefully keep it from developing into full-blown AIDS. She answered their questions, and before she left Sydney asked when they could see her father.

"You can see him right away but I advise against you taking your baby into the room with him," Cavanaugh said.

"Why?"

"To put it simply, germs," the doctor replied, and went on, "You have to understand that right now you'll have to be very careful with the interactions between your father and daughter. Since babies can't talk and tell you when the slightest thing is off with them, she may have a mild infection without you ever realizing it. As it is, if either of you thinks you even remotely have a slight cold, you shouldn't go into the room either because of the danger it could pose to your father's system."

Sydney nodded, "Doctor, may I ask you if know how long it will be before my father can go home?"

"That will depend greatly on how fast your father's body heals from the wounds he sustained, Agent Bristow, as well as how he responds to the medication regimen I want him to be established on before he can travel home," the doctor answered.

"So how long?" Vaughn repeated the question.

"Given the severity of Director Bristow's wounds alone, I would estimate that it'll be six weeks, a month at the very least before his body has healed enough for the trip to Los Angeles."

A month in Ramstein? Inwardly Sydney grimaced as she knew their superiors in the CIA weren't going to wait that long to find out what had happened in Mongolia, especially when the events there had nearly killed the director of their covert unit. Then there was the issue of getting Jack to listen to the doctors as he had no love of them or of hospitals, and had often left long before the recovery time they had recommended.

Dr. Cavanaugh saw her displeasure, "You're worried about your superiors." It really wasn't a question, and when Sydney nodded, "I will forward them my report that Director Bristow is no condition to make the long journey back to the States at this time."

"That's not what concerns me since I think they won't mind my father staying here as long as he needs to. I'm more worried about my superiors ordering me back for the mission debrief."

"I see," the doctor said, "Your father's condition is serious but stable and if your superiors do recall you, I have every reason to believe he would be fine until your return."

"While that's good to know I am not leaving my father," Sydney said, "Langley can wait to get their report. Dad's more important right now."

Dr. Cavanaugh nodded, "As for visiting your father you can go in anytime you're ready, just don't take the baby in with you as I've already cautioned you."

Before she went in, Sydney contacted Dixon and informed him of the doctor's estimation of how long Jack would have to stay at Ramstein. She also told him to relay to their superiors that she wasn't going to return until Jack was well enough to travel home. Dixon quickly pointed out what she already knew.

"Oh, Syd, they're not going to like that one bit."

"I know they're not but I can't leave him right now, Dixon. It nearly killed me to have to leave him behind in Mongolia since I was sure I would never see him alive again. Langley will get their debrief but not until my dad is well enough to come home again."

"All right, Syd, I'll relay the message," Dixon replied, "You know we're all thinking about and praying for Jack here don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, thanks." Sydney said, "I have to go now. I want to go visit with Dad for awhile."

On the morning of the sixth day of their stay at Ramstein, an agent Sydney had never seen before appeared at the hospital with a set of special orders for her to return immediately Stateside. He had been accompanied by two MPs and appeared suddenly outside of the door to Jack's room. He had not entered at Doctor Cavanaugh made it clear he wasn't and the military police enforced her orders and so he had to gesture Sydney out into the hallway.

"Who is that?" Jack asked eyeing the agent.

"My guess is he is someone Langley sent to bring me back home," Sydney answered as the agent gestured for her to come out. Sydney walked over to the blinds on the windows and shut them. "They're obviously tired of waiting to hear about what happened in Mongolia."

Jack was about to reply when someone knocked on the door and without waiting for permission to be granted they opened the door. The agent who had been standing outside of the room now stood on the other side a mask placed over his mouth and nose, a look of lost patience on his face. Before the agent could open his mouth to say whatever it was, Sydney's phone began to ring.

"Yes?" she said into it as she shot the agent a deadly look.

"Sydney, we just got word that the director has sent an agent to compel you to return," Dixon said.

"Thanks for the warning, but-"

"But the agent's already there," Dixon finished for her.

"Yeah, I'll call you back in a few minutes," Sydney hit the button ending the call. "Look, I thought I made it clear I wasn't going back home until my father is well enough to travel."

"Yes well, Agent Bristow, when there's a potential threat to national security, said threat takes precedence over an agent's personal family life," the man snapped back at her, earning him a glare from Jack. He noted the glare he was getting from Jack, "I'm sorry, Director Bristow, but the president as well as the Director of the CIA want some tough questions answered, and they wanted their answers yesterday. I'm afraid Agent Bristow will have to come with me or I'll have to take her into custody." He held up an arrest warrant that had been signed by both the president and the director, authorizing him to take this action if it was necessary.

"Agent?" Jack began.

"Agent Paul Kramer, sir," the agent replied, showing his CIA badge.

"Agent Kramer, if you'll allow me a few minutes alone with my daughter, I promise you she'll come with you."

Sydney wanted to protest but kept her mouth shut when Kramer looked over at her and he nodded, "Very well then, Agent Bristow, you have ten minutes." He nodded at Jack and exited the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Dad-" Sydney began and stopped when Jack held up his hand.

"Sydney, I appreciate the fact you want to stay with me but Langley is determined to have their way. Your debrief shouldn't take more than a few days, and then you can come back here."

"Dad, are you sure you're okay with this?" Sydney asked.

Jack nodded, "Besides the fact you have no choice anyway, I am fine with it. I'll see you in a few days and maybe by then the doctors will let you bring Isabelle in here so I can see her again."

"If you're sure, Dad," Sydney said, wishing she could kiss his cheek, "I'll go but I'll see if Vaughn wouldn't mind staying here so you won't be completely alone."

"What about Isabelle?"

"I'll take her with me, and if the director doesn't like the fact that I have my baby with me during my debrief he can just get over it," Sydney said.

There was a knock and this time one of the MPs stuck his head in, "Sorry, Agent Bristow, but that's time."

"I'll be right out," she answered back and approached Jack's bed to hug him, "I'll be back as soon as I can, Dad."

"Be careful," Jack responded, "Give Isabelle a kiss for me and tell her I love her."

"I will, Dad." She walked towards the door.

"I love you too, Sydney."

She looked back at him smiling, "I love you, Dad."

The day after Sydney left the doctors reported that Jack seem to be responding to the medication and as a result Dr. Cavanaugh lifted the virtual quarantine she had imposed. It was a good thing too she lifted it when she did since Jack was staying awake more than he was sleeping.

But within hours after she was gone, Vaughn wasn't sure why Sydney had wanted him to stay behind. Besides Sydney and Isabelle, they had very few things in common, and they quickly exhausted topics of discussion. As a result Jack made a request for any kind of puzzle books they had available in the hospital. Since he was in for a long recovery, Jack didn't care if the puzzles were crossword, cryptograms, word finds, or Sudoku so as long as his mind was occupied during the time he was awake.

Vaughn in the meantime found a copy of _The Bourne Identity_ and occupied some of his time reading -- or he made an attempt to read anyway. He was only a few pages into the novel when his mind turned to something he knew he needed to say to Jack but he wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

Jack looked up at Vaughn over the rim of his reading glasses for a second as he had for the past ten minutes. It appeared that Vaughn was still reading the same page, or rather he had been staring at it for ten minutes. Looking back at the puzzle he was currently working, Jack filled in one last slot before he put down his pencil and pulled off his glasses. Without preamble Jack stated, "Something is bothering you."

Vaughn closed the book before looking up at Jack, "What makes you say that?"

"You're been reading the same page for the past ten minutes," Jack replied dryly.

Between what his body language was screaming and Jack's keen observation skills, he knew he had been caught. Vaughn lightly threw the novel onto the table, and nodded his head, "Yeah something is bothering me."

"Sydney?" Jack asked the most obvious question.

"No, it's not Sydney this time," Vaughn said, "And it's not Isabelle, though you can bet I miss them both."

Jack nodded since he missed them too, "Then what?"

"Since I came back there's something I've been wanting to say to you but as usual circumstances, events, or the terrorist world in general has conspired to keep me from saying what I've wanted to say to you," Vaughn rattled on nervously.

His words piqued Jack's curiosity, and after waiting awhile for Vaughn to continue he asked, "What did you want to say to me?"

Vaughn took a deep breath before saying, "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"For keeping Sydney safe," Vaughn replied, "I know keeping Sydney safe comes as instinctively to you as breathing and there's probably no need for me to say thank you for keeping her safe and being there for her when I couldn't be. And thank you for protecting Isabelle by protecting Sydney while she was pregnant." Not an easy task, Vaughn knew, because he knew Sydney would want to be involved in taking down Prophet Five and was the type to be too stubborn to leave it to other agents when it personally involved someone she loved. "And thank you for keeping me alive too and finding somewhere safe for me to recover in."

Even though Jack already considered him a part of his family, he wasn't ready to acknowledge that _to _Vaughn yet and so he just nodded, "You're welcome."

0-o-(0)-o-0

Coming next on **Alias: **_After Life _

A new manuscript is found inside the remnants of Rambaldi's tomb which tells of the real nature of the Horizon, and as a result Sydney is left with a difficult choice to make.

0-o-(0)-o-0

**Chapter Footnote(s): **

Oh where do I begin with this? This section is more of a rant and commentary than actual footnotes since I am speaking to the one or two anonymous posters on this site who believe they do the entire world a service by ripping other people to shreds with their pure acid reviews. I do not mean all anonymous reviewers as goodness knows I have gotten some rather kind comments but to the one or two people you know just who you are.

First to those who do this kind of thing, let me ask you: Do you get some kind of perverse satisfaction ripping apart complete strangers on the internet? Are you lacking something in your personal lives that you must seek out other people to hurt with your words? I think you do and what's more I believe **you are cowards** since I highly doubt you would have the courage to spout out your acid toned words to my face.

Now some of you who were so harsh and cruel with your words, you may have had a legitimate point in what you said but next time try using honey instead of vinegar as I am sure you're very familiar with the old saying about attracting more flies with honey than with vinegar. And goodness knows you'll get better results with honey than with pure acid - but then again I suppose it makes you feel so superior to hurt someone you don't even know personally.

The reason I reworked the above section was because someone actually got their point across without completely being malicious with how or what they said -- they presented their concerns to me and were **NICE** about it, and so I have made the appropriate changes accordingly - see how much better honey works?

Also if you hate what I write, then why do you read what I write? By all means I am not twisting your arm, nor am I standing over your shoulder with a gun pressed to your head forcing you to read this. If you do not like what I write then stop reading it already - there are plenty of other stories out there for you to read and possibly enjoy.

Last but not least I will not let you stop me from writing even though in your opinion what I write is mediocre at best. I enjoy what I write and ultimately I write to please myself and not someone I doubt I'll ever meet!


	6. Chapter 6: The Choice Part 1

**Author's Notes: **If you haven't read the revised Chapter 5 please go back and read it now, thanks!

I decided to split this chapter into two parts as it is getting lengthier and lengthier as I write it. I'll post Part 2 as soon as I can but for now enjoy this!

**Medical Disclaimer: **I am in no way a doctor so please do not take what is said in this story as sound medical advice because what I write is written for the purposes of drama.

Chapter 6: **The Choice**

"Is that everything, Director Bristow?" Hayden Chase asked as she leveled her cold, dark eyes on Jack. If her eyes were cold, then she would describe his as being made from steel when he merely nodded a confirmation to her question. After she glanced at each member of the Director's committee, she closed the file before her saying, "Very well, this debrief is officially concluded."

As everyone started to rise from their seats, Jack spoke out, "One moment please, Director Chase."

Chase halted her own movements and looked back at Jack again, "Yes, Director Bristow?"

"There is something this committee, and more specifically you should be informed of," Jack said, continuing on at Chase's nod, "As soon as this board is able to find a replacement for me, I will be resigning my position as director of APO which will be followed by my retirement from the CIA."

"May we ask _why_ at this time, Director Bristow, you've decided you want to retire?" Mark Kaczkar asked.

Jack turned his gaze to the CIA sub director, "Mr. Kaczkar, as I am sure you are aware I joined the CIA when I was only seventeen. and since then I have given my all to this agency. The result is that my relationship with my daughter has suffered because the CIA received the devotion she should have gotten instead. With the birth of my granddaughter, I realized it was time to make this change in my life."

"Do you have any recommendations for your replacement at APO?" Chase asked.

Jack didn't hesitate with his answer, "Marcus Dixon."

Chase nodded her agreement to the recommendation, "If Agent Dixon isn't willing to take the position of APO director, would you be willing to stay on until a new director is appointed?"

"Yes, but only for a _reasonable_ time period," Jack replied.

After a brief glance at the others Chase continued, "I'll talk with Agent Dixon by the end of the week. If he doesn't accept the position we'll reconvene to consider other candidates. Thank you." The room quickly emptied of the directors, leaving Jack alone except for one other person who clearly had something to say, Devlin.

Jack didn't look up when he said, "Is there something else, Ben?"

Devlin came straight to the point, "Why are you doing this, Jack? Why leave now?"

Jack halted what he was doing and looked up at him, "I think the reasons I gave were clear enough."

"Jack, I've known you for over thirty years, and I know while you've always wanted to be there for Sydney in the years you weren't or couldn't be, there's more to this than that," Devlin replied.

Just for a moment Jack considered denying what he had just said but then he decided there was no point to it. Sitting back down he waited for Devlin to do the same before he began, "Three months ago after Sloane shot me in Mongolia, I was flown to the U.S.S. Nimitz, where the doctors gave me a blood transfusion. It turns out the blood I was given was tainted with the HIV virus, a parting gift from Arvin Sloane."

Devlin was stunned, not speaking for a long time, and when he could speak the only words he could find were, "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack only acknowledged his sympathy with a nod, "Now that you know the truth, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it to yourself."

Devlin shook his head, "Jack, you're got to tell the others what you just told me." When Jack's frown deepened he continued, "At least tell Chase the truth!"

"No, Ben, this is a private personal matter, and I have no obligation to either share it with Director Chase or any of the others. This isn't going to effect how I do my job the rest of the time I am in the CIA."

Devlin thought about it for a instant, and then nodded as he knew the only reason Jack had told him was because he trusted him as a friend, "All right I won't say anything either."

"Thank you."

With that Devlin stood up, and after he moved closer to Jack he extended his hand, which Jack took, "Good luck, Jack." After a nod from Jack, Devlin left the room. Within the next second, Jack had left the room himself and he wasn't anywhere near his office before he heard Marshall calling after him.

"Mr. Bristow!" Marshall yelled loudly, causing the heads of most of the agents to turn in his direction. Jack slowed his pace down enough to allow Marshall to catch up with him but he kept walking towards his office. "Mr. Bristow -"

Jack glanced over at him, "My office, Marshall." Marshall nodded, and Jack watched him from the corner of his eye. Whatever it was Jack could tell Marshall was about to burst to share it with him. Once they reached his office, Jack let Marshall enter first so he could be sure that the door had been shut behind them. Once it was, Jack walked to his desk, sitting down before saying, "Yes, Marshall?"

Marshall didn't bother to sit down himself, but instead yanked out a piece of paper from the folder in his hands, "Mr. Bristow, the CIA's excavation and demolition teams found something really really really big in the tomb... in Rambaldi's tomb... well technically it's not a real tomb since Rambaldi's remains aren't-"

"Marshall!"

"Oh right, sorry!" Marshall said with a sheepish smile before he continued on track, "Anyway, they found something **huge**." At this time Marshall handed Jack the paper. "This is possibly the mother lode of all things Rambaldi!"

Jack looked at the paper Marshall had handed him, and all he saw was a copy of some notes someone had scribbled down about Rambaldi's scribblings. The writing alternated between very old Italian and some language Jack wasn't familiar with. "Have they been able to translate any of this?"

Marshall nodded, "It's a new text that refers to the Chosen One... Or at least that's what our Rambaldi experts say. If you can call them true Rambaldi experts that is, I mean there's no one in the world who is, err was more on the expert level than Sloane, though he was more on the freakish obsessed lev-"

Jack had stopped looking at the paper, and was glaring at Marshall, which had caused him to fall suddenly silent. Satisfied he wasn't losing his touch completely, Jack asked, "What do they know it says so far?"

Marshall gave Jack another piece of paper, and Jack scanned the paper before he told Marshall, "Call Sydney and Vaughn in. Now!"

Forty-five minutes later, Sydney and Vaughn entered APO, where they headed straight for the briefing room. When they entered the room, Sydney's eyes immediately locked with Jack's. As she took a seat at the table she asked, "What's going on?"

Jack didn't look away from her as he said, "Go, Marshall."

Marshall handed them copies of the first paper he had shown Jack earlier, and then sat down again waiting for them to look the paper over.

"Marshall, what exactly are we looking at?" Vaughn asked after a moment of silence.

"The partial translation of the text of a new Rambaldi manuscript that was discovered in his tomb in Mongolia," Marshall answered reluctantly.

A look of total disgust and utter frustration crossed Sydney's face as her eyes met with Jack's again. They could hear the weariness in her voice as she said, "Will this never end, Dad? I had hope or at least I thought we were finished hearing Rambaldi's name with Sloane and Derevko dead."

Jack nodded, "I know, sweetheart, so did I." He had really hoped that was the case since he had hoped that Sydney would now finally be able to begin a new life apart from Rambaldi and his fanatical followers. "I'm afraid it only gets worse."

A puzzled look crossed Sydney's face as she asked, "What do you mean, Dad?"

Marshall cleared his throat drawing their attention back to him, and he waited for Sydney to look at him before he gave her another piece of paper, "This new text makes reference to the Chosen One."

Sydney actually rolled her eyes at hearing those words, and she glanced at the new page again, "Marshall, are they sure they've translated this right?"

Marshall nodded a confirmation, "Well as sure as they can be given the fact we don't have any Rambaldi experts who are of the caliber that Sloane or Derevko were. Too bad they can't be around long enough just to help us with the translation and I mean just long enough to help us because the fact they're both dead is a good thing because if they were around they'd be trying to kill each other and us all for the control over this-"Marshall's voice trailed off when he realized all three pairs of eyes were glaring at him.

Vaughn glanced at Sydney, "What's wrong?" Sydney handed over the page for Vaughn to read. He began to read aloud the words Rambaldi had written more than five hundred years ago.

**The nature and destiny of the Chosen One does not lie in the fight with the Passenger but rather in this:**

**Her special gift, curse, and reason for being is so that she will have the chance to offer those whom she loves the opportunity to live far beyond what is their normal life's span.**

**Yes, in all the time I spent seeking out eternal life within this world, I have discovered that eternal life is the gift that only One can give to those willing to seek it on His terms.**

**Therefore the Horizon can only offer an extension of the person's lifespan, as well as bring healing to those the Chosen One freely gives the gift to.**

**However there is a limit to the use of this great gift. First although it can return to life those who have died, the fluid of life must be given before the passage of forty and seven months.**

"That's all that's on this page," Vaughn said flipping it over to make sure there was no more.

"That's all that's been translated so far," Marshall said, breaking the deafening silence that had fallen over the room.


	7. Chapter 7: The Choice Part 2

0-o-0-o-0

More of the manuscript's translation came through early the next morning. Jack had received an important phone call shortly after their meeting ended yesterday afternoon, resulting in Dixon and Rachel being tasked with a mission together that had taken them to Thailand.

"Okay," Marshall said as they all settled down in the conference room, "The next part of the manuscript they've translated is basically the instructions on how the fluid is to be used to either revive the dead or to heal someone who is sick." Marshall showed them an illustration of what appeared to be an IV inserted into the arm of its recipient.

"Wait," Vaughn said upon seeing the illustration, "How does this help someone who is dead?" If a person was dead then it meant that their heart could not pump the fluid throughout their body.

Marshall switched to another drawing, "As you can see in the case of the person being deceased, the fluid would be injected straight into the heart instead of being administered by an IV."

"How soon can the excavation team bring the fluid back here?" Jack asked.

"It's already on the way and should be here by very very late tonight - well actually it's more like early morning tomorrow since it'll definitely be way past midnight -"

"Marshall," Sydney interrupted his tangent, "Assuming we get no interference from the powers that be, how soon can things be set up to use the fluid?"

"I would need to talk to Medical since we'll need a doctor present but it shouldn't take long at all to set up everything," Marshall replied. "Why?"

"Start getting everything ready, Marshall," Jack ordered.

Marshall nodded, "Yes, sir." He started to leave the room and stopped at the door, "Um, Mr. Bristow, may I ask as to whom will be getting the Rambaldi fluid?"

Without glancing in Sydney's direction, Jack responded, "Nadia."

Sydney was about to point out they should also give Jack some of the fluid too when he silenced her with an almost imperceptible shake of his head. However it still didn't go unnoticed by Marshall even if he was mostly out of the room. Even as he set about the tasks Jack had assigned him even as his curiosity nipped at him in the back of his mind.

At one point he passed the doorway to the break room and saw Vaughn inside pouring a cup of coffee. Vaughn had emerged from the conference room several minutes later, alone. He had decided he wanted a cup of coffee while he waited for Sydney to follow him out.

Marshall wasted no time when he walked into the break room, "Vaughn, is there something I should know about?"

Vaughn sipped his coffee before answering, "Not that I know of."

"Really? Are you sure, because it just seemed to me Sydney was about to say something and was stopped by Mr. Bristow." His observation went unanswered as Vaughn just left the room without saying another word.

As soon as Marshall had cleared the room, and the door was closed, Sydney turned to Jack, "We need to talk."

"I'll just go get some coffee," Vaughn had excused himself, sensing Sydney's need to talk to her father alone. They waited until he was gone and they were behind closed doors again to speak.

"Dad-" Sydney began but was cut off.

"Before you say anything, Sydney, I think Nadia should be the one to receive the fluid because at least I am alive. This is the only chance she'll ever have to have her life back again."

Sydney grabbed his hand, "I know that, Dad, but this maybe the only chance you will ever have to be cured. Besides there was more than enough of the fluid to help you both in that pool Sloane fell into." She sighed, tears in her eyes, "Please, Dad, allow them give you the fluid too."

Jack dipped his head in consent after a moment, "All right."

0-o-0-o-0

"Can I help you, Director Bristow?" Dr. Jain asked when he saw Jack come into the infirmary.

Jack nodded, "I need to speak to you in private." He had noted that all the medical personnel throughout the ward the moment he had entered.

"Of course, sir, we can use my office," Jain replied. Jack followed him into the room where the doctor closed the door. Sitting down behind his desk he asked, "Is there something wrong with your health?"

Ignoring his concerned question Jack said, "I need you to prepare to run a DNA comparison test."

The doctor nodded, "May I ask from whom the DNA samples will be taken?"

"From Arvin Sloane, Nadia Santos... and myself."

Surprise crossed Dr. Jain's face before he asked, "May I assume you wish for a paternity test to be run?"

"Yes."

"I see," Dr. Jain said, "I'll see to it that the test is conducted right away. Is there anything else I can do for you, director?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, keep this between us. I am the only person you may consider authorized to view the results of this test. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Is that all?"

"There is one other thing."

0-o-0-o-0

Over the night there had been an unexpected delay to the fluid's arrival as one of the planes carrying it couldn't take off until the wee hours of the morning, which in turn delayed its arrival to mid morning. The delay would give everyone time to finish any tasks that needed finishing while they waited.

Jack had just finished speaking with Dixon, who had reported a successful completion to his and Rachel's mission when Sydney came to his door to report that the fluid was only 30 minutes out. Since Jack had agreed to receive the fluid for her sake, he left his office and was escorted to medical by his daughter.

Once they reached medical, Sydney had to leave her father alone long enough for him to change into a hospital gown and be prepped by the nurse. The nurse skillfully inserted the IV into Jack's arm, taping down the port of it to the back of his hand before gathering up her supplies, and telling him, "I'll go tell your daughter that she can come in now."

"Thank you," Jack replied before he reached down to pull the blanket at the foot of the bed up around himself more tightly. He wanted to be sure he was well covered before Sydney entered the room to avoid any embarrassment to them both.

Sydney came in, closing the door behind her before she walked over to take the empty chair beside her father's bed. Looking into his eyes she said, "Marshall says they'll be here in a few minutes."

With a nod Jack said, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be to get this nonsense over with."

"_Dad_," Sydney said with an emphasis, "This nonsense could cure you."

"Perhaps it will but I am still a skeptic where Rambaldi is concerned as I thought you were as well," Jack replied.

Sydney snorted, "Dad, I am in no way a believer in Rambaldi now if that's what you mean. But if there's a way to cure you, and even if that cure is Rambaldi based, then I say we have to take it."

"Sydney-"

Jack halted in what he was about to say when the room's door opened, and Marshall appeared. "Sydney, uh have you seen Mr. Bris-" His voice trailed off when he saw Jack sitting up in the bed.

Choosing to ignore his obvious confusion Jack said, "Yes, Marshall?" Subconsciously he pulled at the blanket that had fallen to his waist up to cover his chest and hide his IV pierced hand.

Marshall's eyes were locked on the spot where Jack's hand had disappeared under the blanket. "Uh, the exhumation team has arrived with Nadia...and the fluid is still like ten or fifteen minutes out from APO."

Jack nodded, "Have the team leader come here with the fluid when they arrive. Also ask Doctor Jain to come in at that time."

Marshall barely acknowledged what Jack had said when he asked, "Mr. Bristow, are you okay?" Genuine concern tinged his voice.

"I'm fine, Marshall."

"Are you sure, Mr. Bristow, because you're like sitting here in a hospital room, in bed, hooked up to an IV, and people aren't usually hooked up to those things unless something _is_ wrong."

Sydney shared a glance with her father and got up from her chair, "Come on, Marshall, let's go take care of the last of the preparations." She gently pushed him from the room, and after he was out she turned back towards Jack, "I'll see you in a few minutes." Smiling Sydney stepped into the hallway, closed the door, and was greeted by a waiting Marshall.

"I'm right, aren't I? There's something wrong with your dad isn't there?" Marshall didn't wait for her to answer his questions before he kept on going, "Have the effects of the radiation Mr. Bristow was exposed to in Siberia come back? Is that it." The last part really wasn't a question but statement of assumption.

Sydney knew ignoring someone's questions, especially in the espionage world was just as good as confirming what had been asked but she didn't know how to answer him without breaking her father's confidence about his infection. "Come on, Marshall, we have work we need to do."

Leading the way she went to the room where Nadia's coffin had been taken, hesitating only a moment before she unsnapped the locks on it.

However she didn't open up the coffin as she couldn't bear to look at Nadia's body just yet even with the knowledge she'd soon have her sister back.

Thankfully Marshall had gone to find Dr. Jain, and hadn't pursued his line of questioning. If it were Sydney and up to her, she'd tell Marshall as well as Dixon and maybe Rachel about her father's status of being HIV positive. She after all saw them all as family as much as she did her father, daughter, and Vaughn. But her father was her father and while he may respect them all as agents, she wasn't sure he saw them in the same way she did.

She snapped out of her thoughts when a team of nurses came into the room. The head nurse's tone was considerate when she said, "If you're ready, Agent Bristow, we need to start prepping your sister."

With a nod, Sydney moved aside, "All right." She watched them as they opened the coffin up and with great care removed Nadia's body. Tears flooded her eyes as they laid her down on the gurney before covering her with a sheet. Sydney left the room so they could finish with Nadia, heading back to her father's room to wait with him in silence until the nurses appeared several minutes later.

They pushed in the gurney were Nadia still laid but now she had been dressed in a hospital gown, and was covered with a sheet mid chest downwards. They parked her gurney beside Jack's bed and hooked Nadia to a heart monitor before they left.

Sydney waited for a full minute of silence to pass before she quietly said, "Dad, don't you think it's time we tell the rest of APO's senior officers about your illness?"

Jack frowned at the suggestion, "No, I would prefer if my illness remained a private affair instead of becoming public knowledge like my illness last year did."

Sydney sighed in frustration, "Dad, I am not talking about telling everyone who works in APO about this. I only think we should tell Dixon and Marshall, maybe Rachel if you're comfortable with her knowing too. In any case I think Dixon and Marshall should be told since I know they both consider you a friend. They both care a lot about you, Dad, more than you realize."

The door opened, and Dr. Jain entered, ending there conversation except for Jack murmuring to Sydney, "We'll talk about this later. For now don't tell them anything."

"Okay, I won't," Sydney promised.

"The fluid has arrived but there's some sort of problem," Dr. Jain said.

"What kind of problem?"

"I don't know, director, but Marshall is bringing here an agent who can explain what the problem is," Dr. Jain answered.

A few minutes later Marshall appeared with a woman following him. A grim look was on the agent's face as she first looked at Nadia's form before she looked at Jack. She stepped further into the room, "Director Bristow, I'm Anne Carson, the special agent in charge of the CIA's excavation team for Rambaldi's tomb."

Jack nodded, "We were told there's a problem with the fluid, Agent Carson. Would you please elaborate on what it is exactly?"

Carson glanced at the agent accompanying her and he opened up a case he had been carrying. "On the flight from Mongolia, we were able to translate more of the Rambaldi text and the problem is basically this. According to the text, the amount of fluid needed to either resurrect the dead or to heal someone who is ill, you need forty seven ounces of pure, untainted fluid."

"So what's the problem?" Sydney asked.

"The problem, Agent Bristow, is that we have enough fluid to use for one person and one person alone," Carson replied.

"You're joking right?" Sydney countered incredulously, "I saw the amount of fluid in the tomb's pool. There was a lot more than forty seven ounces there!"

Carson nodded, "Yes, you're right in that there was more than forty seven ounces in the pool. The problem comes in this: the Rambaldi text spoke of _false pretenders to his work_ and how if they touched it, they would defile it, rendering it useless. Correct me if I am wrong, Agent Bristow, but when you killed Arvin Sloane didn't he fall-"

"Backwards into the pool," Sydney finished for her. "Yes, he did fall into the pool. Are you saying all that fluid in the pool can't be used because Sloane fell into it and because he was a _pretender_ to Rambaldi's work he contaminated it?"

"That's precisely what I am saying." Carson removed a small vial from the case, "This is the one and only dose we have for use. I'm sorry."

"Isn't there a way for more to be made?" Sydney asked.

Carson shook her head, "As you know, Agent Bristow, the Horizon was damaged in your...fight with Derevko. Without knowing exactly _how_ Rambaldi made it in the first place, it would be highly improbable that it could be repaired."

Sydney looked at Nadia for a long time, not speaking, and then she looked at Jack, "I can't make this decision."

"According to Rambaldi's writing, you are the only person who can make this decision , Agent Bristow." Carson immediately found herself on the receiving end of two icy glares from both Bristows.

"Agent Carson," Jack began, his tone saying he wasn't amused, "The text also said that the fluid must be used on the deceased before the

passage of forty seven months which is nearly four years, meaning there is more than sufficient time for this decision to be made."

Carson nodded, "Of course, Director Bristow, Agent Bristow. I apologize if I implied a decision needs to be made now."

"Would you please leave us alone?" Jack asked Carson.

Carson nodded, "Of course, Director Bristow." She motioned the other agent out of the room before following him. Dr. Jain also left the room, motioning out his nurses before he grabbed Marshall as he went. Sydney could only stare at Nadia, and Jack reached for her hand with his, drawing her attention to him.

"Dad, how can I make this kind of decision? How can I choose between you and Nadia? How, Dad, how?" Sydney asked in a whisper.

"Sweetheart, there is no decision," Jack stated.

Confusion clouded Sydney's eyes as she asked, "What do you mean, Dad?"

"I mean the fluid should be given to Nadia. She should have the chance to live the life Sloane stole from her," Jack answered.

"But, Dad, you're no less deserving of the chance to live than Nadia is. I want to have my sister back but not at the cost of losing you to AIDS one day in the future."

"Sweetheart, you won't lose me to this as I intend to fight it. I don't need Rambaldi's help to beat it."

"Dad-"

Jack held up his hand, halting whatever she was going to say, "In any case, it's not a decision that you have to make today or even tomorrow. I'm all right, and we can keep Nadia here until you decide."

Sydney was reluctant to agree, "All right."


	8. Chapter 8: The Choice Part 3

**Special **thanks to my friends **filmlover **and **garber18 **who kept me going on this chapter when I was ready to pitch the entire section out of the window because of the story's upcoming plot twist you'll finally get to read with the posting of this chapter.

**See** medical and general disclaimers in Chapter 1.

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 6c: **The Choice**

Before leaving with Vaughn, Sydney had stopped by Jack's office to invite him to have dinner with them that night. However Jack had declined her invitation, saying that he was tired and wanted to turn in early once he got home. Sydney had kissed him, wished him a good night's rest, and left.

Ten minutes after Sydney and Vaughn were gone, Jack called Dr. Jain into his office to ask about the result of the DNA test. The doctor solemnly handed him the folder he had been carrying, and in silence he let Jack review the data. Jack read over the data two times before he finally closed the folder and lay it aside on his desk, pushing it out of his mind.

Looking back at the doctor he stated, "I hope you didn't have any plans for tonight since you'll be needed here tonight." Jack went on to explain what he needed from the doctor.

"I'll be here, sir," Jain had replied, jotting down some notes. "Should I have someone call in Agent Bristow for tonight as well since I'm sure she'd want to be present when -"

Jack cut him off, "No, my daughter and her fiancé are planning on turning in early tonight since my granddaughter hasn't been sleeping through the night."

Dr. Jain smiled in sympathy, "Say no more! I understand completely since my own youngest has just started sleeping through the night like she should. These little ones can wear you out until they develop a normal sleep pattern, can't they?" The doctor became solemn again. "I'll be here tonight, sir."

Jack nodded, "Thank you."

0-o-0-o-0

Marshall had lost track of time completely after he had returned to his office. After he pushed to the back of his mind his worry about whatever was going on with Jack that they weren't telling him, he got lost working on an older project he had neglected for too long. Then before Marshall realized it, his cell phone was ringing with Carrie on the other end asking when he was coming home.

"Sorry, honey, I lost..."Marshall glanced at his watch, "...whoa!" The time on his watch read 11:54 P.M. "I'll be home in a little while. I just gotta shut everything down here first."

He hung up with Carrie, and began to shut down everything in his office with his computer being the last thing. Marshall was almost out of the door when a flashing alarm caught his attention, forcing him to go back to check it out.

Two seconds later he flew out of his office, and ran through the empty office towards the director's office hoping Jack hadn't already left for the night, even with the hour being so late. However when Marshall discovered the director's office empty he knew he couldn't wait to report the security violation. He dialed Jack's cell number only to hang up a second later when he heard it ringing from the desk before him.

Puzzled as to why Jack wouldn't have taken his cell phone with him, Marshall returned to his office where he had every intention of calling security to report the morgue's security breache. However when he walked in the door of his office he saw another light flashing indicating what could be unauthorized activity in medical.

Marshall brought up his computer again, and keyed up the video feed for medical. Inside he was surprised to see Jack and Dr. Jain standing over Nadia's body, which had been reconnected to various monitors. His eyes grew wide as Marshall watched as Dr. Jain picked up a long syringe, and then leaned over Nadia before he plunged the needle into her heart. Because their backs had been to the camera, they didn't know Marshall had witnessed Nadia receiving the Rambaldi fluid.

Marshall quickly turned off the security camera before he was caught observing what was obviously supposed to be a secret procedure. He honestly thought about just forgetting what he had seen but then Marshall thought about what the Rambaldi manuscript said and he knew if the fluid would be wasted if Sydney wasn't present to make her choice as the Chosen One. So he hit the speed dial on his phone once again, this time for Sydney's number.

"Yeah, Marshall?" Sydney answered sleepily a few seconds later.

"Syd, you gotta get back to APO right away because I think your dad just had Dr. Jain give Nadia the Rambaldi fluid!"

Sydney sat up as his words penetrated the sleep induced fog surrounding her brain, and she sat up in bed exclaiming, "What?!!" He started to repeat what he had just said but Sydney didn't let him finish before interrupting, "Marshall, are you sure that you just didn't dream this up?"

"I swear, Syd, that this is really happening right now in medical and I'm not dreaming since I haven't even made it home tonight."

Sydney pushed off the blankets, putting her feet on the floor, "I'll be there as soon as I can, Marshall. Don't do anything and stay put, okay?"

"Yeah okay."

Vaughn finally turned over to ask, "Syd, what's wrong?" Sydney relayed what Marshall had told her over the phone. "Is he sure about what he saw?"

Sydney roughly yanked a turtleneck sweater over her head before she answered, "He swears that Dad is still at APO and that he had Dr. Jain give Nadia the Rambaldi fluid."

As he watched she finished dressing before she grabbed her cell phone and keys off the nightstand. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Sydney opened her mouth to answer him, and before she could get one word out they heard Isabelle's cries come over the baby monitor. Sydney shook her head in answer to his question, "I'll go in alone. Could you go see about Isabelle please?"

"Sure," Vaughn got out of bed, "Be careful and call me once you know what's going on, okay?" He kissed her as she nodded, then slipped on a t-shirt before heading to the nursery. Sydney only paused a moment when she heard Vaughn's voice come over the baby monitor, sounding so sweet as he talked to their baby girl.

Sydney walked into APO fifteen minutes later as she had exceeded the speed limit for most of her trip over. She had tried calling Jack's cell phone several times, only to hang up in annoyance when she reached his voice mail each time. Seconds after walking in she spotted Marshall pacing as he nervously chewed on his fingernails.

"Marshall!" Sydney whisper yelled.

Marshall jumped at the sound of her voice but relief crossed his face when he saw her, "Oh, Syd-"

Sydney interrupted, "Marshall, are they still in there?"

"Yeah, yeah they are!" he replied, pulling up the security camera footage on his computer. As Sydney gasped at what she saw, Marshall babbled onwards, "What I don't understand is why Mr. Bristow would have Dr. Jain give Nadia the Rambaldi fluid without you there too? I mean from the way the manuscript reads, and it could just be me but I don't think so, you have to be there as the Chosen One for it to actually work. So the question is why would he do this without you?"

Sydney shook her head, "I don't know but I intend to find out!" She hurried out the door towards medical, relieved that Marshall's cell phone rang before he could stop her. She heard him talking to someone she assumed was Carrie before quickly moving out of earshot. When she reached the door leading into medical, Sydney stopped just outside, and listened to watch was going on inside.

"There's still no heartbeat, and she's not breathing," Dr. Jain stated as he removed his stethoscope from his ears. Of course the doctor was completely skeptical about a mere fluid bringing back someone who had been dead for well over a month. Milo Rambaldi or not he didn't believe this night would result in Nadia's resurrection.

He decided to share his opinion, "In all my years and experience as a doctor, never have I seen anything, sir, that can resuscitate someone who has been dead for only a day, much less for five months." Jack nodded sharing his skepticism since he had never been a believer in Rambaldi either. But if there was even a remote chance Rambaldi could give Sydney her sister back Jack knew they had to take it that chance.

Jack looked at Dr. Jain from his seat at Nadia's bedside, "We'll wait for as long as it takes." Jack's tone conveyed a confidence he didn't necessarily feel in the so called prophet. The doctor just nodded his acknowledgement knowing it wouldn't be possible to change the director's mind right at that moment.

After they were silent for over a minute, Sydney decided it was time she make her presence known and so she stepped inside Nadia's room. Jack was seated facing away from the door and so it was Dr. Jain who first noticed her, "Agent Bristow!"

Jack immediately turned to face her direction with a look of surprise on his face, "Sydney, what are you doing here?"

Sydney's face was a storm cloud of angry and confusion as she replied, "I could ask you the same question, Dad." She looked at Nadia's still form and then asked, "Any change at all?"

Jack shook his head, "No, no change."

Sydney pulled up a chair to her sister on the opposite side where Jack was seated, and after a moment she said, "We need to talk." She looked at Jack.

Jack kept his gaze locked with hers, "Give us sometime alone please, doctor."

"Yes, sir," Dr. Jain responded, shooing his people from the room before leaving himself.

Sydney was the first to speak after they were alone, "How could you do this, go behind me, and make a decision that should have been mine alone to make?"

"I did it because you were so torn up, Sydney, that you had reached a stalemate as to which of us to choose," Jack said analytically, "There was also a high probability that you would have made the wrong choice."

Sydney was disturbed at how analytical her father sounded, "What choice was the wrong choice?"

At that Jack broke eye contact with her, looking at Nadia instead, "I am."

Tears streamed down Sydney's face as his answer sank in, "How could my choice not to lose my father and my daughter's only grandfather to AIDS one day be the wrong choice?" She swiped angrily at the tears on her face before continuing, "We have so much lost time to make up for and I only just really, truly got you back in the last couple of years."

More tears spilled down her face but she didn't bother wiping them as she said, "One night while you were still unconscious on the aircraft carrier, I told you some things that I should have already repeated before now. Dad, whether you want to believe it or not, I still need you. I need my father."

Jack began to speak but Sydney cut him off to continue on, "I mean it, Dad, that just because I now have a child of my own, and just because I am about to marry Vaughn doesn't mean you've lost your place in my life...or my heart! I want and still need my father very much," she paused to give him a teary smile, "I love you, Daddy, and don't you ever doubt it or feel unworthy of it again." When he didn't say anything to her after a few seconds, Sydney turned her eyes again to look at Nadia.

"Sydney, although I appreciate your reassuring words, I didn't take this course of action because I had doubts about your feelings for me or because I felt unworthy of your love for me," Jack replied.

"Then why, Dad? Why did you do this?"

"I already told you, Sydney, it's because no one should be forced to make a life or death decision between their father or sister. You shouldn't have to agonize over this and I wasn't going to let you when I knew what choice had to be made."

"Dad-"

Jack shook his head, "Sydney, the decision has been made, and it can't be undone." He watched her wipe away more fallen tears. "Sweetheart, I know you are concerned that one day in the future my infection will progress to become the AIDS. I won't deny that is a very likely outcome but if it does, sweetheart, there is something you should know."

Sydney couldn't keep the fear out of her voice when she asked, "What's that, Dad?"

"I intend to fight it with every last breath left in my lungs as you should already know I am too stubborn to let it take me without a fight," Jack replied, and smiled when she smiled at the stubborn part, "I am here now in your life, and in Isabelle's. I'm not going anywhere for a long time because I intend to spoil my granddaughter very rotten for many years to come.

"Dad, I-"

Sydney stopped here as Nadia's heart monitors came to life, and the sound of her inhaling was one of the loudest sounds they'd ever heard in their lives. Before another word could be spoken, Jack had left the room to get Dr. Jain.

Sydney sat stunned just staring at her sister until Nadia started to thrash about in the bed. Sydney then flew out of her chair moving to stand beside her sister, taking her hand when she reached up to feel the place in her neck where the glass that had killed her had been.

"Nadia, it's Sydney. It's okay, you're all right, you're safe now." Her tone was gentle, as she attempted to soothe her sister. She reached out with her free had to brush a stray hair from Nadia's face. "You're safe now."

"Dad?" Nadia rasped, fear very clearly present in her voice.

"No, Nadia, it's me," Sydney said again,

"Syd?"

"Yeah, it's me and I promise you you're safe now." At that moment Jack returned with the doctor, "I'm going to let Dr. Jain take a look at you now okay?" She eased her hand from Nadia's, and stepped away towards where her father stood.

"Agent Santos, it's Dr. Jain. Do you remember me?" While he spoke, he took off his stethoscope and placed the ends in his ears. Nadia murmured a confirmation that she remembered him. "All right, may I have your permission to examine you and make sure you're okay?"

"Si," she muttered.

Dr. Jain listened to her heart and lungs, amazed at what he heard. When he moved on to look into her eyes, Nadia swatted his hand away before she turned away from him in the bed. Dr. Jain looked pleadingly at Sydney who quickly moved to her sister's side.

"Nadia, what's wrong?" Sydney asked, taking her hand again. "It's okay, Dr. Jain just wants to make sure you're okay."

Until now, Nadia hadn't opened her eyes, and when she did she looked at her sister, "My father isn't here is he?"

Sydney felt hatred for Sloane again rise in her when she heard the fear in Nadia's voice. She looked at her father for confirmation about what she wanted to do, and he nodded to answer her unspoken question. Sydney breathed in deeply before saying, "Nadia, I need you to listen to me okay?" She waited and hoped for a sign that Nadia could hear her but none came. "Nadia, Arvin Sloane your...father is dead. He can never hurt you or anyone you love ever again. You're safe now."

As Nadia finally began to understand her, the more she calmed down, and understood she was safe. Within minutes she relaxed enough to let Dr. Jain finish his examination and then she fell asleep again.

"I believe she'll sleep through the remainder of the night if you'd like to go home and get some rest." Dr. Jain looked at Sydney. "I promise you she'll be carefully monitored and won't be left alone tonight as either I will be or a member of my staff will be here at all hours."

Sydney had opened her mouth to turn him down when she yawned. "I was about to say no but I think I will go home. Please call me if there's any change, doctor."

Dr. Jain nodded, "Of course, Agent Bristow."

Sydney took one last look at Nadia before she turned to leave, and without looking at her father she left. She had nearly made her way halfway down the hallway before Jack realized she had left and went after her. He caught up with her just as she was going to turn the corner, "Sydney?"

Sydney halted but didn't turn around to face him, "Look, I'm really tired, Dad. Can't whatever it is you want to say to me wait until later on today?"

There was no anger or accusation in her voice, just weariness, and he observed that her shoulders were slumped a little. Jack hesitated as he debated on whether or not what he had to say could wait until later.

"Dad?"

Jack snapped out of his ruminations, Sydney's voice interrupting his internal debate. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I know you're tired but what I have to say is something you need to hear from me."

Sydney nodded, "Okay, what is it?"

Jack shook his head, "Not here, let's go to my office." He led the way there with both were silent until Jack had closed the door of his office and Sydney wait for him to speak.

Jack picked up a closed file from his desk, "This is a report on the results of a DNA test I requested that Dr. Jain run to establish Nadia's true paternity."

Sydney gave him a puzzled look before she glanced at the folder in his hands, "I don't understand, Dad. I thought Derevko and Sloane made it clear that he was her father, not to mention what Rambaldi said about how only her father could find the Passenger. So why would you need to have a paternity test ran to establish who Nadia's father is?"

"Yes, I know Arvin and Irina both stated that Nadia was his. But you yourself know from firsthand experience that both were likely to only tell the truth if it served a purpose to further their own agenda." Sydney nodded a confirmation and Jack went on, "Furthermore, the fact Sloane used the Hourglass to locate Nadia did not automatically validate him as her father because I was also present when he broke and used it to find her."

Sydney nodded, accepting his reasoning regarding the Hourglass and Sloane. The certain facts about Nadia's paternity were debatable when you looked at them this way. "So what does the report say?"

Jack kept his face a neutral blank as he handed over the report to her. Sydney didn't breathe as she opened the folder and read the report, hoping that it would prove that she had been told a lie about who Nadia's father was. But it was a hope quickly shattered as she came to the end of the report, which read: 'It is a 99.9 probability that Nadia Santos is the biological child of Irina Derevko and Arvin Sloane.'

As she closed the folder, and laid it back down on the desk, a heavy sadness for Nadia settled over Sydney, "So he really was her father."

Jack nodded, "I felt a similar disappointment as well." At the shocked look on his daughter's face he added, "I won't deny I was angry when I first learned of your sister's existence. However, opposite to what you may think, Sydney, I never blamed or resented Nadia because of the sins of her _parents_. In fact, knowing who her parents were, made me feel sorry for her."Although it wasn't something Jack knew he would never admit aloud, a significant part of him had hoped that Nadia was his so he could have been to her the kind of father she had always deserved.

"Look, Dad," Sydney began after some silence between them, "I am exhausted. It's been a long day, and I _need_ to get some sleep, so if there's nothing else that needs to be said-"

"There is _one_ other issue I need to talk with you about."

Sydney ran her hand over her tired eyes, "What is it?"

"After Nadia is awake, I don't want her to know I made the choice to give her the Rambaldi fluid instead of receiving it myself."

Sydney gave him an incredulous look as she asked, "Why don't you want Nadia to know?"

"Because she shouldn't have to feel guilt over the fact that she received the only uncontaminated vial of Rambaldi fluid that may have cured me," Jack answered. He also didn't want her to feel in debt to him in anyway but he didn't tell Sydney this reason.

"All right, I won't tell Nadia about what you gave up for her sake."

"Thank you."

"I won't tell her, Dad, about what you did but at some point we'll need to tell her about the results of the DNA test.

Jack nodded, "Yes, we will but only after she's well again."

0-o-0-o-0

The day after Nadia was released from APO's medical ward a few weeks later, Jack met with Chase and Dixon in a private meeting to officially discuss the latter taking over as the new director of APO. Jack had decided to be very frank and honest with them, meaning he would tell them the real reason he was stepping down.

Meanwhile, Sydney had received her dad's approval to tell Marshall and Rachel about his infection. So a few minutes just before Jack's meeting would be ending with Dixon, Sydney quietly explained what happened in the aftermath of Jack's being shot by Sloane in Mongolia. Rachel expressed her sympathy and regret over what had happened to Jack but Marshall had fallen uncharacteristically silent. Before Sydney could ask him if he was okay, the door of Jack's office opened and the three directors walked out to the center of APO.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Hayden Chase began and waited until everyone was looking at her before she went on, "Effective immediately, Director Jack Bristow has stepped down as director of this ounit due to personal and familial reasons. When all eyes shot to Jack, Sydney reached over and touched her dad's arm, offering him her support.

"However, the work done here will continue under Agent Marcus Dixon, who has accepted the directorship of APO." Everyone's gaze shifted to their new director before Chase said, "All right, everyone, back to work please." Once they went back to work, Chase nodded at Jack and Dixon, "I'll see you soon, Director Dixon."

"Director Chase." Dixon replied and watched her exit the office before he turned back to the Bristows. Dixon extended his hand to Jack, "It's been an honor and a privilege to work along side you all these years, Jack. You're one of the finest and best agents I have ever known. Now enjoy the next chapter of your life."

"Thank you, Marcus," Jack replied.

Dixon then added quietly, "If there is anything you ever need, don't hesitate to ask your friends here for help."

"I won't and thank you, Director Dixon."

Marshall still hadn't spoke in al of this time and before anyone could directly address him, he had lunged forward to envelope Jack in a huge hug.

The sight of Marshall latched onto their former director once again brought the office to a halt and people tried not to breakdown with laughter. Jack shot Sydney an exasperated look as she in turn shot her dad a look of amusement as trying desperately not allow her laughter at the sight before her escape from behind her hand.

0-o-0-o-0

**Author's Notes: **

(**1**) I know many of you who read this probably wanted Nadia to turn out to be Jack's but in my eyes I can only truly see her as belonging to Sloane, and not to Jack. I am sorry if I have disappointed you in this but maybe now that Nadia has returned from death, she and Jack could actually build some kind of relationship based off friendship instead of blood relationship between them.

(**2**) Once again, I am **not a doctor** and so you shouldn't use anything that's stated medically in this story to diagnose any problems you maybe having. Any knowledge I have regarding HIV/AIDS comes from various internet sites that suggest it is possible to live a fairly normal life after being infected with HIV, and even _after_ it develops in to AIDS itself.

(**3**) Let me know if you'd like **on** or **off** my PM list and I'll make the adjustments pronto!

(4) This chapter's total in longhand pages altogether **67**, and that's not counting any sort of revisions either.

(b) The word count for this chapter not counting footnotes and/or revisions was: **8,491**

Further **special thanks** to my friend **filmlover** who helped me get past a block by writing this line!


	9. Chapter 9: A Perfect Day Part 1

**Medical Disclaimer:** I am in no way a doctor so please do not take what is said in this story as sound medical advice because what I write is written for the purposes of drama.

See general disclaimers in Chapter 1.

///  
Chapter 7: **A Perfect Day**

0-o-0-o-0  
_One month later..._  
_Private Beach  
Santa Barbara_

The breeze that blew through Jack's hair was constant yet light. He stood outside of Sydney's dressing room. He watched the ocean's horizon as he waited for her to finish getting ready for the ceremony. Today Sydney Anne Bristow, his precious little girl, would become Mrs. Michael Christophe Vaughn, and although it had been 31 years since she was born, this day had come far too soon for Jack.

_Janine made her way down the hallway a small soft pink teddy bear clutched in her arm with a small bouquet of flowers in her other hand. She stopped in front of Room #347, rapping gently on the door before she softly pushed it open._

_Inside Laura laid asleep on the hospital bed with her brother seated in a chair next to her, his gaze falling onto the soft pink bundle he held securely and lovingly in his arms. He was so enraptured with the tiny baby that he hadn't even heard her come into the room. She hoped she wouldn't startle him when she called out softly, "Hi." _

_Jack's head slowly raised up, his eyes meeting that of his sister's, the joy so evident on his face. His voice was just as soft when he answered, "Hi." _

_Janine deposited the flowers onto a table, keeping the bear in her hand as she pulled the room's only other empty chair closer to her brother's side, anxious to meet her new niece. Tears were present in Jack's eyes as he pulled the blankets away enough so she could see the tiny face, and Janine gasped when she saw her, "Oh, Jon, she's so beautiful." _

_The baby was a perfect blend of her parents, Janine easily spotting features from them both. But the two she noticed most on her niece was her ears that even on a baby so new to the world unmistakably matched her brother's ears perfectly. Even the little tuff of dark hair on her little head was already showing signs of being curly ljust ike Jack's._

_Jack smiled, "Yeah, thankfully she looks more like Laura than me."_

_Janine was ever mindful of the baby her brother held as she lightly slapped his shoulder letting him know she did not appreciate the self-depreciating remark he had made, "That's enough of that, Jack Bristow." She had never understood her brother's sense of humor when it came to himself, and she certainly didn't appreciate him putting himself down in the process. _

_Changing the subject she looked down at the baby, "So are you going to introduce me to my niece or not?" She laid the bear onto her lap, opening her arms to indicate she wanted to hold her and if she had been anyone else she wasn't sure Jack would have relinquished his daughter just yet._

_Jack carefully laid the baby into his sister's arms making every effort not to jostle her as she was sleeping so peacefully. Once she was settled in her aunt's arms, Jack spoke softly, "Janine Alice Bristow, may I present to you, your niece Sydney Anne Petersen Bristow. Sydney Anne, may I present my dear sister and your aunt Janine Alice."_

_Tears well up in Janine's eyes as she made out the faces of those she'd loved and lost in Sydney's tiny face. Carefully wiping her face so the tears didn't fall, she smiled down at the baby crooning softly, "Hello Sydney, welcome to the world, sweetheart..."_

Jack's reminiscence was brought to an abrupt end when a soccer ball suddenly hit him squarely on the right leg, and was quickly accompanied by a tiny giggle. He looked down to see a boy about four or five corralling up the ball from where it'd rolled after ricocheting off him. Putting on what he hoped was a smile that wouldn't frighten the boy he said, "Hello."

The boy however never got a chance to respond as a voice belonging to unseen woman cut him off, "Phillip Christopher, I know I told you not to run too far head of me!". The owner of the voice finally appeared with the last spoken word. The woman stopped short, startled at seeing Jack, and instantly she motioned for the boy to come over to her. She was only about 4 inches shorter than Jack, with dark braided hair running just past her shoulders. Her dark eyes were like endless dark pools as they met his gaze and Jack found himself unexpectedly swallowing. _Hard_.

Embarrassment mixed with annoyance tainted her voice as she put her arm around the boy before saying, "I hope he's not bothering you."

Jack shook his head, "No, no bother although I was under the impression that my family and I were currently the hideaway's only guests." It was in fact more than just an impression since Jack had paid for the use of the entire hideaway for three days so they could hold the wedding in peaceful privacy. It was one of his wedding gifts to Sydney and Vaughn.

She nodded, "In fact you are, Mr. Bristow. My son David and his wife Jill are the proprietors of the hideaway. I'm Claudia Masterson and this, as you already heard, is my grandson Phillip." Claudia offered to Jack her hand and then felt a jolt pass between them as he hand touched hers in a gentle handshake.

"I'm Jack," he said, his smile widening.

Returning his smile, Claudia stated simply, "I know." Jack then did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He laughed. Rather nervously. Claudia opened her mouth to say more but then stopped when her grandson began to wiggle, wanting free of her grasp.

"I wanna go play, grandma!" Phillip whined, "Can I?"

"It's 'May I?' and yes you may as long as you stay right where I can see you this time," Claudia responded.

"I will, grandma. I promise!"

"All right, go on then," Claudia said, releasing her hold. The boy went bounding off the deck and down onto the beach before she added, "Don't get too close to the water!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he yelled back, chasing his ball.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them before Claudia glanced briefly at Jack, "So, your daughter who's getting married today?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, she is." He had intended to stop there and not tell this woman he'd just met anything more about his family but then Jack found himself surprising himself again, "This is a day I didn't believe would ever arrive." Or I'd live to see it, Jack thought, Or I'd would've had any hope of Sydney wanting me to give her away at her wedding.

"But it still has come all too soon?" Claudia added with a knowing smile, and continued on when Jack nodded, "I know what you mean. Some days it feels like time is standing still when they're little. Then other days you still find yourself amazed they're now grown up on you, and taking the first steps to start their own family with their own loves."

Jack suddenly found that he was getting uncomfortable the direction their conversation was taking, so he looked down to the beach, "Is Phillip your only grandchild?"  
"No, I also have a granddaughter about eighteen months old. Her name is Courtney. Do you have any grandchildren yet?"

Jack nodded looking away from the ocean to look at Claudia again, "Yes, one granddaughter named Isabelle. She's nearly five months old."

"Oh she must be the baby I saw when your family arrived yesterday. She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

The door to Sydney's dressing room opened, and out came Rachel pushing Nadia's wheelchair from behind. The surprise that came at seeing Claudia quickly left and Nadia looked up at Jack. "Uh, Jack, Sydney's almost ready. She just needs a few more minutes. She said she'd opened the door when she's ready."

"All right."

"We'll see you on the beach then," Rachel said before she began pushing Nadia forward.

"Well Christopher and I should be getting back to the house so there'll be no interruptions during your daughter's wedding. I wish you all a day filled with beauty, laughter, love, and joy."

Jack found himself regretting the fact she was about to leave but still smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Masterson."

"Claudia."

"Claudia," Jack repeated. He watched her go down to the beach to collect her grandson. As she walked away from him, Jack's eyes fell down to her left hand to see a wedding ring was not present on any of her fingers.

The door squeaked open, and Sydney's voice came from within, "Dad? You can come in now." Jack stepped inside, taking in a sharp breath when he saw his daughter.

Sydney smiled radiantly at him. "How do I look, Daddy?" She wore a simple wedding dress that had been especially made for beach wedding. She'd left her hair hanging down with no adornments except curls and white flowers woven throughout it.

Her cousin Randall had given his consent to allow her to borrow the necklace once belonging to his mother. It was an elegant aquamarine heart shaped stone surrounded by delicate diamonds on a simple silver chain. It had bee a gift from Jack to Janine on her wedding day. Her grandmother Genny's engagement ring was her something old.

"Oh, sweetheart," Jack said, fighting back tears, "You look so very beautiful."

Sydney turning back to look in the full length mirror, and Jack came up to stand beside her, "I've wanted this day for so long that now it's finally happening I feel like it's just a dream and I'll wake up from it any minute."

Jack wrapped one arm around her, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror, "The only way today is a dream is that it's fulfilling some long held hopes and dreams for us both. Today marks the beginning of what I hope will be the happiest chapter of your life and that you'll always see this day as a joyous turning point."

Sydney smiled at him, tears welling up in her eyes as Jack kissed her brow, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." _More than you'll ever know_, Jack thought. His eyes found hers in the mirror again, and he took her hand. "We should go on outside. It's almost time for the ceremony to start."

0o0  
**Foot Note #1:** You can view the guest star credits here.

**Foot Note #2:** The characters of Janine Bristow, Randall Jon Bristow, Sonya Hernandez Bristow, and Claudia Masterson all belong to me and I ask that they not be used without my prior permission and knowledge.


End file.
